12 Marca 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Wstań prawą nogą - magazyn poranny 07.00 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.15 Nasza gmina - magazyn 08.00 Byli sobie odkrywcy (24/26): Od szczytów do przepaści - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 08.25 Teleranek 08.50 Wielka zamiana (The Great Mom Swap) (2-ost.) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Jonathan Prince, wyk. Valerie Harper, Shelley Fabares, Mary K. Schellhardt (45 min) 09.40 Kronika Filmowa - magazyn filmowy 10.00 PRL w kryminale: Tylko umarły odpowie - film kryminalny, Polska 1969, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Ryszard Filipski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Bogusław Sochnacki, Janusz Kłosiński (88 min) 11.30 Cafe Fin de Siecle - program edukacyjny 11.50 Gniezno 2000 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Ludzki świat - magazyn 12.45 Gniezno 2000 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 13.45 Pop Kanał - magazyn muzyczny 14.05 Gniezno 2000 14.20 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (27) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Lee, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Alexandra Paul (42 min) 15.05 Gniezno 2000 15.15 Kwadrat - magazyn 15.45 Orędzie Prezydentów - Gniezno 2000 16.00 Gniezno 2000 16.10 Europa równych: Debata Prezydentów - Gniezno 2000 17.35 Teleexpress 18.00 Lokatorzy (6): Kota nie ma, myszy harcują - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Marcin Sławiński, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Marek Siudym, Michał Lesień, Agnieszka Michalska (25 min) (stereo) 18.30 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Gniezno 2000 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Kłopotliwa panna młoda (The Wedding) (2/4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Charles Burnett, wyk. Halle Berry, Eric Thal, Lynn Whitfield, Carl Lumbly (50 min) 20.50 Gniezno 2000 21.00 Nieparzyści (2) - serial dokumentalny Ewy Straburzyńskiej 21.25 Koncert Marka Bilińskiego - dźwięk-ogień-światło-kolor - Gniezno 2000 22.05 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.15 Sportowa niedziela 22.45 Fortepian (The Piano) - melodramat, Francja/Australia/Nowa Zelandia 1993, reż. Jane Campion, wyk. Holly Hunter, Harvey Keitel, Sam Neill, Anna Paquin (116 min) 00.45 Klub samotnych serc - magazyn 01.05 Cafe Fin de Siecle - program edukacyjny (powt.) 01.25 Architektura: Budynek Wiedeńskiej Kasy Oszczędnościowej (1/3) - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 01.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Kłopotliwa panna młoda (The Wedding) (2/4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Charles Burnett, wyk. Halle Berry, Eric Thal, Lynn Whitfield, Carl Lumbly, Shirley Knight (50 min) (dla niesłyszących) 07.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 M.A.S.H. (164) - serial komediowy, USA 1980, reż. Nell Cox, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, Harry Morgan, Loretta Swit (22 min) 09.25 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza: Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.30 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 10.50 Viola Śpiechowicz - szycie na miarę (stereo) 11.20 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza - rozwiązanie zagadki 11.25 Niebieskie ptaszki (Quand passent les faisans) - komedia, Francja 1965, reż. Edouard Molinaro, wyk. Paul Meurisse, Bernard Blier, Michel Serrault, Jean Lefebvre (87 min) 13.00 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 13.30 Familiada - teleturniej 14.00 Nabożeństwo ekumeniczne z okazji II Zjazdu Gnieźnieńskiego - Gniezno 2000 15.05 Złotopolscy (212): Przekręt - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Ewa Ziętek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.30 Nie jestem zmysłowy - Enrique Iglesias 15.35 Szansa na sukces: Myslovitz - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 16.35 Na dobre i na złe (17/26): W oczekiwaniu na życie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Teresa Kotlarczyk, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) 17.30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Nie jestem zmysłowy - Enrique Iglesias 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Nie jestem zmysłowy - Enrique Iglesias 18.55 Święta wojna (8): Geburstag - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Marek Bielecki, wyk. Krzysztof Hanke, Krzysztof Bielecki, Gertruda Szalasza (20 min) 19.15 Dwójkomania 19.20 Nie jestem zmysłowy - Enrique Iglesias 19.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Benefis Jadwigi Barańskiej i Jerzego Antczaka w Teatrze STU - program artystyczny (stereo) 20.45 Nie jestem zmysłowy - Enrique Iglesias 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Nowojorscy gliniarze (119) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Robin, wyk. Rick Schroder, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Sharon Lawrence (43 min) 22.25 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Łamigłówka - sztuka teatralna, Polska 1999, reż. Łukasz Wylężałek, wyk. Leszek Teleszyński, Marzena Trybała, Maciej Damięcki, Andrzej Iwiński (60 min) 23.25 Okna - program publicystyczny 00.05 Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślanie XXI - Wojna domowa. Spostrzeżenia miniaturystyczne - sztuka Honoriusza Balzaka, Polska 1998, reż. Krystyna Janda, wyk. Barbara Kałużna, Waldemar Barwiński, Adam Warchoł, Wanda Marchlewska (15 min) 00.25 Emigranci (Utvandrarna) (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, Szwecja 1971, reż. Jan Troell, wyk. Max von Sydow, Liv Ullmann, Eddie Axberg, Pierre Lindstedt (96 min) 02.05 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 08.40 Łączy nas Polska 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Ostatni dzień XX wieku we wsi Pilce - reportaż 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Msza święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 U źródeł wiary - program religijny 15.00 Druga B - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Reportaż 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w Snowboardzie 19.15 (WP) I liga piłki nożnej pięcioosobowej 20.05 (WP) Pani inspektor (Maisie Raine) (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt.1998, reż. Rob Evans, wyk. Pauline Quirke, Ian McElhinney, Anna Patrick, Steve John Shepherd (50 min) 21.00 II liga koszykówki: mecz Rodex KS - Turów 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Podlaski magazyn sportowy 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Rośliny trujące - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1985, reż. Robert Gliński, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Mariusz Dmochowski, Katarzyna Figura, Ewa Błaszczyk (67 min) 23.45 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live (210) - program muzyczny 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Sok z żuka (Beetlejuice) (15) - serial animowany, USA 1989-92 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.00 Power Rangers (164) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) (dubbing) 09.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Diabli nadali (The King of Queens) (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams (25 min) 11.30 Ja się zastrzelę! (Just Shoot Me) (33) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. George Segal, Laura San Giacomo, David Spade, Wendie Mallick (25 min) 12.00 Jej cały świat (Jesse) (2) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Christina Applegate, Bruno Campos, George Dzundza, David DeLuise (25 min) 12.30 Ballada o Annie i Jenny (Cattle Annie and Little Britches) - western, USA 1980, reż. Lamont Johnson, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Rod Steiger, Amanda Plummer, Diane Lane (93 min) 14.15 Brygada Acapulco (Acapulco H.E.A.T) (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Kevin James Dobson, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Brendan Kelly, Allison Armitage, Spencer Rochfort (44 min) 15.05 Tato, co Ty na to (Brother's Keeper) (11) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, wyk. William Ragsdale, Sean O'Bryan, Justin Cooper, Bess Meyer (25 min) 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Rodzina zastępcza (28) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyka Janda, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Trędowata (2) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Rawecki, wyk. Anita Sokołowska, Tomasz Mandes, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska (45 min) 18.10 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (103) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (55 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami. 20.00 Strażnicy miasta (Sons of Thunder) (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999, wyk. Jimmy Wlcek, Marco Sanchez, Dawn Maxey, Alan Autry (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Ryzykowny interes (Risky Business) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1983, reż.Paul Brickman, wyk. Tom Cruise, Rebecca de Mornay, Janet Carrol, Nathan Davis (99 min) 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.55 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 00.00 FIFA TV - magazyn sportowy 00.30 Magazyn sportowy 01.50 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.50 Telesklep 07.50 Patrol Jin Jin (11) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.15 Hutch Miodowe Serce (39) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.40 Tęczowa kraina (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.15 Dotyk Midasa (The Midas Touch) - film dla dzieci, USA 1996, reż. Peter Manoogian, wyk. Trevor O'Brien, Ashley Lyn Cafagna, Joey Simmrin, David Jeremiah (105 min) 12.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (4) - telenowela, Meksyk 13.00 Start w TVN meta na scenie - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Z archiwum Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 14.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 14.30 Critters - film SF, USA 1986, reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Dee Wallace Stone, M. Emmet Walsh, Billy Green Bush, Scott Grimes (110 min) 16.10 Hit Ibisekcji - rozmowa z Mateuszem Kusznierewiczem 16.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Rodziców nie ma w domu (6) - serial komediowy, Polska 17.15 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.30 Wybacz mi - talk show 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.10 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.40 Wprost TV - magazyn 23.10 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.25 Przyjdź zobaczyć raj (Come See the Paradise) - film obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Tamlyn Tomita, Sab Shimono, Shizuko Hoshi (138 min) 01.40 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 06.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (39,40) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 10.05 Gorący temat (Live Shot) (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Colin Bucksey/Scott Brazil, wyk. Sam Anderson, David Birney, Michael Watson (50 min) 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (6) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (6) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 12.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 60 minut 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (39,40) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (6) - serial animowany, Francja, 1995 15.50 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA, 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 16.45 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Pani de Monsoreau (7-ost.) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1971, reż. Yannick Andrei, wyk. Karine Petersen, Nicolas Silberg, Denis Manuel, Francois Maistre 18.20 Gorący temat (Live Shot) (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Colin Bucksey, Scott Brazil, wyk. Sam Anderson, David Birney, Michael Watson (50 min) 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 20.00 Wyspa (The Island) - thriller, USA 1979/80, reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Michael Caine, David Warner, Frank Middlemass, Don Henderson (109 min) 22.00 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 22.20 Miasto duchów (Ghost Town) - horror, USA 1988, reż. Richard Governor, wyk. Franz Luz, Catherine Hickland, Jimmie F. Skaggs, Penelope Windust (85 min) 23.50 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.15 Życie jak poker (49,50) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński 01.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 Czterdziestolatek - serial komediowy 7.05 Słowo na niedzielę 7.10 Portrety: U Szostaków - reportaż 7.25 Portrety: Róże, lilie, szarotki - reportaż 7.40 Złotopolscy 8.30 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku - serial animowany 8.50 Ala i As - program dla dzieci 9.15 Gościniec 9.45 Bieg Piastów 10.30 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie '99 - Trio fortepianowe im. Piotra Czajkowskiego (1) - koncert 11.20 Bieg Piastów 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.20 Bieg Piastów 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14.00 Nabożeństwo ekumeniczne z okazji II zjazdu gnieźnieńskiego 15.05 Magazyn polonijny z Ukrainy 15.35 Bieg Piastów 15.45 Orędzie Prezydentów 16.00 Gniezno 2000 16.10 Europa równych - debata prezydentów 17.35 Teleexpress 17.50 Modrzejewska - serial biograficzny, Polska 1989 19.05 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Jestem - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Ludzie listy piszą 21.25 1000-lecie zjazdu gnieźnieńskiego 22.05 Skok milienijny 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Dozwolone od lat 40 - program muzyczny 23.50 Sportowa niedziela 0.20 Jestem - program rozrywkowy 1.20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka 1.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 2.00 Serenite - film fab. 3.00 Europa równych - debata prezydentów 4.30 Panorama 4.50 Sport-telegram 4.55 Dozwolone od lat 40 - program muzyczny 5.45 Orędzie prezydentów 6.00 Zakończenie programu Minimax/Game One 07.00 MINIMAX - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1997 07.25 Gdy człowiek zszedł z drzewa - film animowany, Polska 1974 07.35 Krokodania - serial animowany, Australia 1996 08.00 Rycerze Kanciastego Stołu - serial animowany, Kanada/Francja 1996 08.25 Fortele Jonatana Koota - serial animowany, Polska 08.35 Doug - serial animowany, USA 1991 09.00 Simba - serial animowany, Włochy 1995 09.25 Kolorowy świat Pacyka - serial animowany, Polska 09.35 Bambetlusie - serial animowany 09.40 Przygody kangurzycy Skippy - serial dla dzieci, Australia 10.05 Zwariowana przygoda - film animowany 10.15 Arsene Lupin - serial animowany, Francja 1996 10.40 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka - serial animowany 10.50 Orson i Olivia - serial animowany, Francja/Włochy 1993 11.15 Mały Elvis i przyjaciele - film dla dzieci 11.40 Koziołek Matołek - serial animowany, Polska 11.50 Doug - serial animowany, USA 1991 12.15 Simba - serial animowany, Włochy 1995 12.40 Podróże kapitana Klipera - serial dla dzieci 12.50 Bambetlusie - serial animowany 12.55 Przygody kangurzycy Skippy - serial dla dzieci, Australia 13.20 Nosił wilk razy kilka... - film animowany, Polska 1976 13.30 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1997 13.55 Duszek Georgie - film animowany, Polska 1970 14.05 Krokodania - serial animowany, Australia 1996 14.30 Rycerze Kanciastego Stołu - serial animowany, Kanada/Francja 1996 14.55 Fortele Jonatana Koota - serial animowany, Polska 15.05 Doug - serial animowany, USA 1991 15.30 Simba - serial animowany, Włochy 1995 15.55 Kolorowy świat Pacyka - serial animowany, Polska 16.05 Bambetlusie - serial animowany 16.10 Przygody kangurzycy Skippy - serial dla dzieci, Australia 16.35 Lokator z papugą - film animowany, Polska 1975 16.45 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1997 17.10 Gdy człowiek zszedł z drzewa - film animowany, Polska 1974 17.20 Krokodania - serial animowany, Australia 1996 17.45 Rycerze Kanciastego Stołu - serial animowany, Kanada/Francja 1996 18.10 Fortele Jonatana Koota - serial animowany, Polska 18.20 Doug - serial animowany, USA 1991 18.45 Simba - serial animowany, Włochy 1995 19.10 Kolorowy świat Pacyka - serial animowany, Polska 19.20 Bambetlusie - serial animowany 19.25 Przygody kangurzycy Skippy - serial dla dzieci, Australia 19.50 Zwariowana przygoda - film animowany 20.00 GAME ONE - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Game Play. Game Play 1: Guilty Gear/ Puyo Puyo Da/ Ronin Blade/ Gorky 17; Game Play 2: Slave Zero, Red Dog & Ecco the Dolphin/ PC - Konsole/ Wild Metal/ Eagle One; Game Play 3: PC - Konsole/ Asheron's Call/ Age of Wonders; Game Play 4: MDK 2/ Everquest/ Star Trek Hidden Evil 21.30 Focus - MDK 2 22.00 Komiks One: David Blot - wywiad 22.30 Focus - Age of Wonders 23.00 Freestyle. Wywiad z Michele Taggart oraz Shaun White/ NBA LIVE 2000 23.30 Focus - Omnikron: Monad Soul 00.00 Zakończenie programu Formuła 1 06.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 06.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.05 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.35 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.25 Jacko - horror, USA 10.00 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 10.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 11.20 Lord Protector - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Ryan Carroll, wyk. Patrick Cassidy, Ronald Hale, Jan Underwood, Teri Austin (97 min) 13.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 14.15 Nexus - film SF, Czechy/Hiszpania/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Jose Maria Forque, wyk. Oliver Tobias, Oona Kirsch, Jeremy Gilley, Christina Goyanes (90 min) 15.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 16.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.10 Gillette - magazyn sportowy 17.45 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 18.35 Kuglarz (Spellcaster) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Rafał Zieliński, wyk. Richard Blade, Gail O'Grady, Adam Ant, Donald Hodson (90 min) 20.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 21.20 Wyspa śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA 22.40 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.10 Emanuelle na Dalekim Wschodzie - film erotyczny, Włochy 00.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.30 Reproduktorki (Breeders) - horror, USA 1986, reż. Tim Kincaid, wyk. Teresa Farley, Lance Lewman, Frances Raines, Natalie O'Connell (77 min) 02.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06.00 Muzyka na bis 07.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Sekrety gwiazd: Jane Russell - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (104) - serial kryminalny, USA 1968-80, wyk. Jack Lord, James Mac Arthur, Kam Fong, Zulu (50 min) 10.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (The Animals of Farthing Wood) (24) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1998 (25 min) (dubbing) 10.30 Mądralki (Boffins) (1) - serial dla dzieci, Australia (25 min) 11.00 Jackie Collins: rozmowy bez tajemnic (Jackie Collins) (17/30) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 11.25 Twardy zawodnik (Million Dollar Infield) - film obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. Hal Cooper, wyk. Rob Reiner, Bonnie Bedelia, Bob Costanzo, Christopher Guest (90 min) (powt.) 13.05 Safari w Hollywood (Hollywood Safari) (17) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Sam Jones, David Lago, Tommy Devers, Joe Gerard Burke (50 min) 14.00 Gang Olsena 4 (Olsenbanden store kup) - komedia sensacyjna, Dania 1969, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Morten Grunwald, Poul Bungaard, Kirsten Walter (95 min) (powt.) 16.00 Retransmisja walki o mistrzostwo świata WBC Juan Carlos Gomez - Joe Siluvangi 17.30 Benny Hill (74) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Gang Olsena 4 (Olsenbanden store kup) - komedia sensacyjna, Dania 1969, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Morten Grunwald, Poul Bungaard, Kirsten Walter (95 min) (powt.) 19.45 Biznes tydzień 20.05 Kameleon (The Pretender) (10/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-9, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Patrick Bauchau (45 min) (powt.) 21.00 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison (45 min) 21.50 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) (59) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy/Austria 1998, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel/Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Gedeon Burkhard, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 22.45 Zimny jak głaz (Stone Cold) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Craig R. Baxley, wyk. Brian Bosworth, Lance Henriksen, William Forsythe, Arabela Holzbog (88 min) 00.20 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 00.50 Rock MKK - program muzyczny 01.20 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 01.50 Pożegnanie RTL 7 6.20 Riverdale - serial obyczajowy 7.10 Teleshopping 8.10 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny 9.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 10.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 11.05 Dzielnica pięciu narożników - film obyczajowy 12.40 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy 14.00 Riverdale 14.50 Alfred Hitchock przedstawia 15.15 Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie 16.15 Biedna mała bogata dziewczyna - miniserial 17.10 Żywot Briana - komedia 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 To i Owo - magazyn kulturalny 19.10 Szczury nadbrzeża - serial 20.00 Wyspa - film sensacyjny prod. USA 22.00 Henry i June - film obyczajowy 0.20 Kameleon 2 - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 1.10 Airwolf - serial sens. 1.55 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia 2.20 Wyspa - film sens. 4.10 Szczury nadbrzeża Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.45 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 13.15 Top Shop 17.55 Giselle - balet 19.15 Film animowany dla dzieci 20.00 Dzieci ulicy (Sciuscia) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1946, reż. Vittorio de Sica, wyk. Franco Interlenghi, Rinaldo Smordoni, Maria Campi, Aniella Mele (95 min) 21.50 Eurovillage 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 A:20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 12.00 Śmietanka 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Soularium - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Janet Jackson 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Monogram Specjal: Edyta Bartosiewicz 18.00 Rentgen: Zbigniew Hołdys 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Na Scenie: Pulp 00.00 Styl W - rap, hip hop 01.00 Atomix Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 07.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 08.10 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Tabu - opowieść z mórz południowych - film dokumentalny 11.00 Z pianką czy bez - serial komediowy 11.30 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 12.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Z pianką czy bez - serial komediowy 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Żałoba przystoi Elektrze (Mourning Becomes Electra) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1947, reż. Dudley Nichols, wyk. Rosalind Russell, Michael Redgrave, Raymond Massey, Kirk Douglas (158 min) 23.30 Z pianką czy bez - serial komediowy 00.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Adres - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 3 - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 09.00 (K) Zabawna buzia (Funny Face) - musical, USA 1957, reż. Stanley Donen, wyk. Fred Astaire, Audrey Hepburn, Kay Thompson, Suzy Parker (99 min) 10.45 (K) Deser: Przebrzmiała fasola - film krótkometrażowy 10.55 (K) Powódź (Hard Rain) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Mikael Salomon, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Christian Slater, Randy Quaid, Minnie Driver (93 min) 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Aktualności filmowe 13.50 Piłka nożna: wstęp do meczu 14.00 (K) Pika nożna: liga polska 16.00 (K) Szalone krowy (Mad Cows) - komedia, W. Brytania 1999, reż. Sara Sugarman, wyk. Anna Friel, Joanna Lumley, Greg Wise, Anna Massey (87 min) 17.30 (K) Łatwa forsa (Free Money) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Yves Simoneau, wyk. Marlon Brando, Charlie Sheen, Donald Sutherland, Thomas Haden Church (90 min) 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial animowany 19.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 Przyjaciele 5 - serial komediowy (dubbing) 20.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Domokrążca - serial animowany 20.30 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 21.00 (K) Siostrzeniec (The Nephew) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Eugene Brady, wyk. Aishin McGuckin, Pierce Brosnan, Donald McCann, Hil Harper (106 min) 22.50 (K) Sport + - magazyn sportowy 01.20 (K) Kodeks zbrodni (No Code of Conduct) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Bret Michaels, wyk. Mark Dacascos, Charlie Sheen, Martin Sheen, Joe Estevez (86 min) 02.50 (K) Klub czarnych wdów (Dead Husbands) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Paul Shapiro, wyk. John Ritter, Nicolette Sheridan, Sonja Smits, Amy Yasbeck (86 min) 04.20 (K) Deser: Wizje panamskie - film krótkometrażowy 04.30 (K) Bez odwrotu (No Retreat, No Surrender) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. Corey Yuen, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, J.W. Fails, Kurt McKinney, Kathie Sileno (94 min) 06.05 (K) Ennio Morricone - film dokumentalny HBO 07.15 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 07.45 Roszada serc (Two of Hearts) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1999, reż. F. Harvey Frost, wyk. Rob Stewart, Marla Maples (90 min) 09.20 Ucieczka (Run) - thriller, USA 1990, reż. Geoff Burrowes, wyk. Patrick Dempsey, Kelly Preston, Ken Pogue, Alan C Peterson (87 min) 10.50 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Julia Roberts - magazyn filmowy 11.20 Gideon - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Claudia Hoover, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Charlton Heston, Carroll O'Connor, Shirley Jones (102 min) 13.10 Frantic - thriller, USA 1988, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Harrison Ford, Emmanuelle Seigner, Betty Buckley, John Mahoney (120 min) 15.10 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Sean Connery - magazyn filmowy 15.40 Północ w ogrodzie dobra i zła (Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Kevin Spacey, John Cusack, Jack Thompson, Jude Law (134 min) 18.20 Pięć asów (Five Aces) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. David O'Neill, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Christopher McDonald, David Sherrill, Virginia Hamilton (95 min) 20.00 Mega premiera: Godzilla - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Rolland Emmerich, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Jean Reno, Maria Pitillo, Hank Azaria (133 min) 22.20 Na granicy (On the Border) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Bob Misiorowski, wyk. Casper Van Dien, Camilla Overbye Roos, Bryan Brown, Daniel Baldwin (100 min) 00.05 22 października (Bang) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Richard Shenkman, wyk. Michael Pare, Ernie Hudson (90 min) 01.40 Frantic - thriller, USA 1988, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Harrison Ford, Emmanuelle Seigner, Betty Buckley, John Mahoney (120 min) 03.35 Jerry i Tom (Jerry and Tom) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Saul Rubinek, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Ted Danson, Sam Rockwell, Maury Chaykin (92 min) 05.10 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 05.35 Na planie filmu Rewolwer i melonik - reportaż Planete 06.05 Aspen (1/2) 07.35 Edward VIII, król zdrajca? (1/2) 08.25 Gruchanie gołąbków 09.20 Wielkie wystawy: Watteau 09.50 Legendarne samoloty (6-ost.): C - 17 Globemaster 3 10.40 Więzień świadomości 11.35 Shealtielowie: dzieje pewnego rodu (1/3): W poszukiwaniu schronienia 12.25 Nieznajomy z Santa Barbara 13.25 Obrazy nowego społeczeństwa 13.35 Niesamowite ceny 14.20 Walencja - miasto olbrzymów 14.45 Biuro (1/4): Od kapelusza do kamizelki kuloodpornej 15.40 Ostatni szach Iranu 16.40 Caza 17.05 Zachód 17.55 Hiroshima - atomowy dylemat 19.10 Kobieca rozkosz 20.00 Metropolis (1/6): Wyścig ku niebu 20.30 Prawda absolutna (2/4): Uśmiech historii 21.20 7 dni z kanałem Planete 21.45 Perfekcyjny wyciek ropy 22.40 Wielkie koleje świata: Z Crewe do Crewe 23.40 Aktualności z przeszłości (59) 00.30 Twarze czasu 00.40 Muzeum kinematografii w Turynie Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.30 Nasze smaczki - program kulinarny 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Mozart - koncert muzyki poważnej 13.00 Teleshopping 13.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 14.30 Geronimo - telenowela 15.30 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 Flip i Flap w Legii Cudzoziemskiej (Flying Deuces) - komedia, USA 1939, reż. Edward Sutherland, wyk. Stan Laurel, Olivier Hardy, Jean Parker, Charles Middleton (65 min) 18.20 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.20 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Zmierzch bogów (La cadutta degli dei) - melodramat, Włochy 1969, reż. Luchino Visconti, wyk. Dirk Bogarde, Ingrid Thulin, Helmut Griem, Helmut Breger (147 min) 22.50 Pamiętnik Don Giovanniego - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Joseph M. Newman, wyk. June Haver, William Lundigan, Marilyn Monroe (90 min) 00.30 Hot Nights 01.00 Program muzyczny TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 08.15 Pryzmat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Ostatni dzień XX wieku we wsi Pilce - reportaż 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Program sportowy 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Reportaż 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w Snowboardzie 19.15 (WP) I liga piłki nożnej pięcioosobowej 20.05 (WP) Pani inspektor (Maisie Raine) (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Rob Evans, wyk. Pauline Quirke, Ian McElhinney, Anna Patrick, Steve John Shepherd (50 min) 21.00 Jest jazz - program G. Ogrodowskiej 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Program sportowy 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Rośliny trujące - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1985, reż. Robert Gliński, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Mariusz Dmochowski, Katarzyna Figura, Ewa Błaszczyk (67 min) 23.45 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Domator - program poradnikowy 08.15 Kalejdoskop sportowy 08.45 Kronika Świętokrzyska 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Ostatni dzień XX wieku we wsi Pilce - reportaż 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 Gazdówka - magazyn zakopiański 13.10 Życiorysy z refrenem 13.40 Krakowianie na planie - teleturniej 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - program poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Reportaż 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Kronika Świętokrzyska 18.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w Snowboardzie 19.15 (WP) I liga piłki nożnej pięcioosobowej 20.05 (WP) Pani inspektor (Maisie Raine) (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Rob Evans, wyk. Pauline Quirke, Ian McElhinney, Anna Patrick, Steve John Shepherd (50 min) 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Widziane z Franciszkańskiej - milenijne rozmowy z kardynałem Franciszkiem Macharskim 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Rośliny trujące - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1985, reż. Robert Gliński, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Mariusz Dmochowski, Katarzyna Figura, Ewa Błaszczyk (67 min) 23.45 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Nowina 08.05 Panorama polonijna 08.30 Samorządni 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Ostatni dzień XX wieku we wsi Pilce - reportaż 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Hity dla Ciebie 13.30 Album lubelski 14.00 Dziedzictwo 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Reportaż 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w Snowboardzie 19.15 (WP) I liga piłki nożnej pięcioosobowej 20.05 (WP) Pani inspektor (Maisie Raine) (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Rob Evans, wyk. Pauline Quirke, Ian McElhinney, Anna Patrick, Steve John Shepherd (50 min) 21.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Rośliny trujące - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1985, reż. Robert Gliński, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Mariusz Dmochowski, Katarzyna Figura, Ewa Błaszczyk (67 min) 23.45 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Nie tylko wspomnień czar 08.20 Z historią na Ty 08.40 Mój świat 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Ostatni dzień XX wieku we wsi Pilce - reportaż 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Muzyczna niedziela 13.15 Namibia - Polski Hel w Afryce 13.30 Magazyn kulturalny 14.00 Depozyt wiary - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Reportaż 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.10 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Łódź '3' proponuje 18.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w Snowboardzie 19.15 (WP) I liga piłki nożnej pięcioosobowej 20.05 (WP) Pani inspektor (Maisie Raine) (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Rob Evans, wyk. Pauline Quirke, Ian McElhinney, Anna Patrick, Steve John Shepherd (50 min) 21.00 Na fali - talk show 21.30 Łódź '3' proponuje 21.45 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Rośliny trujące - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1985, reż. Robert Gliński, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Mariusz Dmochowski, Katarzyna Figura, Ewa Błaszczyk (67 min) 23.45 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 00.35 Program na poniedziałek TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Spotkanie z folklorem - program muzyczny 08.15 Promocje młodych 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Ostatni dzień XX wieku we wsi Pilce - reportaż 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Karpaty Trophy 2000 - rajd samochodów terenowych 13.00 Jestem śmiały - Andrzej Śmiały - reportaż 13.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Reportaż 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w Snowboardzie 19.15 (WP) I liga piłki nożnej pięcioosobowej 20.05 (WP) Pani inspektor (Maisie Raine) (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Rob Evans, wyk. Pauline Quirke, Ian McElhinney, Anna Patrick, Steve John Shepherd (50 min) 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Rośliny trujące - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1985, reż. Robert Gliński, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Mariusz Dmochowski, Katarzyna Figura, Ewa Błaszczyk (67 min) 23.45 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 00.40 Program na poniedziałek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Program społeczny 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Ostatni dzień XX wieku we wsi Pilce - reportaż 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Niezwykłe zdarzenia - serial dokumentalny 13.20 Reportaż z regionu 13.30 Strażnicy kultury 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Reportaż 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Sport w regionie 18.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w Snowboardzie 19.15 (WP) I liga piłki nożnej pięcioosobowej 20.05 (WP) Pani inspektor (Maisie Raine) (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Rob Evans, wyk. Pauline Quirke, Ian McElhinney, Anna Patrick, Steve John Shepherd (50 min) 21.00 Sportowy weekend 21.30 Z archiwum Siódemki 21.55 Program na poniedziałek 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Rośliny trujące - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1985, reż. Robert Gliński, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Mariusz Dmochowski, Katarzyna Figura, Ewa Błaszczyk (67 min) 23.45 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny WOT 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Z kabla wzięte 08.20 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 08.40 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Ostatni dzień XX wieku we wsi Pilce - reportaż 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 12.40 Dawna Warszawa 13.00 Msza święta 14.00 Z archiwum Kuriera 14.10 Mazowsze - nowy rozdział 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Reportaż 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w Snowboardzie 19.15 (WP) I liga piłki nożnej pięcioosobowej 20.00 (WP) Pani inspektor (Maisie Raine) (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Rob Evans, wyk. Pauline Quirke, Ian McElhinney, Anna Patrick, Steve John Shepherd (50 min) 21.00 Dawna Warszawa 21.20 Raport ekologiczny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Rośliny trujące - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1985, reż. Robert Gliński, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Mariusz Dmochowski, Katarzyna Figura, Ewa Błaszczyk (67 min) 23.45 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.10 Kangurek Hip Hop - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.20 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 08.30 Teraz wieś 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Ostatni dzień XX wieku we wsi Pilce - reportaż 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.15 Zakręcony program - program dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Reportaż 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w Snowboardzie 19.15 (WP) I liga piłki nożnej pięcioosobowej 20.05 (WP) Pani inspektor (Maisie Raine) (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Rob Evans, wyk. Pauline Quirke, Ian McElhinney, Anna Patrick, Steve John Shepherd (50 min) 21.00 3,2,1... start! 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Magazyn koszykarski 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Rośliny trujące - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1985, reż. Robert Gliński, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Mariusz Dmochowski, Katarzyna Figura, Ewa Błaszczyk (67 min) 23.45 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny TVP Regionalna 07.00 Wyspa dzieci (4/8) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 Świat ogrodów (6/28) - serial dokumentalny 08.00 OTV 09.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 Złote rączki (27/30) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 Ostatni dzień XX wieku we wsi Pilce - reportaż 11.00 Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 OTV 14.30 Podróże kolejami Europy (2/13) - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 Reportaż 16.00 Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 OTV 18.30 Mistrzostwa Polski w Snowboardzie 19.15 I liga piłki nożnej pięcioosobowej 20.05 Pani inspektor (Maisie Raine) (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Rob Evans, wyk. Pauline Quirke, Ian McElhinney, Anna Patrick, Steve John Shepherd (50 min) 21.30 OTV 22.00 Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 Rośliny trujące - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1985, reż. Robert Gliński, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Mariusz Dmochowski, Katarzyna Figura, Ewa Błaszczyk (67 min) 23.45 Stulecie lotnictwa (5/26) - serial dokumentalny 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV Toya 08.20 Zulu Lulu - komedia, USA 1993, reż. David Jemison, wyk. Melissa Aggeles, Jack Sullivan (90 min) 10.15 Jezus, królestwo bez granic - serial dla dzieci 11.00 Cichy Don (3) - dramat obyczajowy, Rosja 1958, reż. Siergiej Gierasimow, wyk. Piotr Iebow, Jelena Bystrickaja, Ludmiła Chitiajewa (75 min) 12.15 Tainsza - biała plama - film dokumentalny 12.30 Toruński magazyn turystyczny 12.50 Krajobrazy polskie 13.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 13.50 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 Zaczarowany ołówek, Królik Bugs w filmie - filmy dla dzieci 14.15 Magazyn mody 14.20 Kulturalnie, maksymalnie - magazyn kulturalny 14.30 Z modą i urodą - magazyn mody 14.45 Reportaż sportowy 15.00 Kamyk - film dokumentalny 15.40 Gienek - film dokumentalny 16.00 Koncerty na farmie - program muzyczny 17.15 Reportaż 17.25 Kościół w służbie człowieka - magazyn katolicki 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Czarna 18.00 Zaczarowany ołówek, Królicze zaloty, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.20 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze - program motoryzacyjny 19.30 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 19.50 Ręce dogoniły duszę - film dokumentalny 20.20 Służący (The Servant) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1963, reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Dirk Bogarde, Sarah Miles, James Fox, Wendy Craig (111 min) 22.10 Prognoza pogody 22.15 Peter Gunn - serial kryminalny 22.45 Music Pub - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV Vigor 06.35 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Gorący temat - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Magazyn sportowy 12.30 Magazyn katolicki 12.45 Twoje 15 minut 13.00 60 minut 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 15.50 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 16.45 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Pani de Monsoreau - serial przygodowy 18.20 Gorący temat - serial sensacyjny 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Wyspa (The Island) - thriller, USA 1979/80, reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Michael Caine, David Warner, Frank Middlemass, Don Henderson (109 min) 22.00 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 22.20 Miasto duchów (Ghost Town) - horror, USA 1988, reż. Richard Governor, wyk. Franz Luz, Catherine Hickland, Jimmie F. Skaggs, Penelope Windust (85 min) 23.50 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.15 Życie jak poker - telenowela 01.15 Magazyn sportowy 01.45 Magazyn katolicki 02.00 Twoje 15 minut 02.15 Program na poniedziałek 02.20 Infokanał Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Mali marynarze (Little Marines) (1) - film przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. A.J. Nixon, wyk. Stephen Baker, Steve Landers, Noah Williams (90 min) 12.50 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 13.15 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 13.45 Decoy - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.15 TV Shop 14.30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie - magazyn 15.00 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 15.30 Małżeński Ping-Pong - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Słynni rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Studio Land - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.20 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze - program motoryzacyjny 19.30 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 19.45 Ręce dogoniły duszę - film dokumentalny 20.00 BTV - serwis 20.20 Służący (The Servant) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1963, reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Dirk Bogarde, Sarah Miles, James Fox, Wendy Craig (111 min) 22.15 TV Shop 22.30 Rój (The Swarm) - thriller, USA 1978, reż. Irwin Allen, wyk. Michael Caine, Katharine Ross, Richard Widmark, Richard Chamberlain (100 min) 00.10 TV Shop 00.25 Program na poniedziałek 00.30 BTV nocą WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Lokalny Poznań 07.50 Zaczarowany ołówek, Królik Bugs w filmie, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 08.20 Zulu Lulu - komedia, USA 1993, reż. David Jemison, wyk. Melissa Aggeles, Jack Sullivan (90 min) 10.00 Program lokalny 10.30 Stulecie samochodu - program motoryzacyjny 11.00 Studio sport 12.30 Toruński magazyn turystyczny 13.00 Cichy Don (3) - dramat obyczajowy, Rosja 1958, reż. Siergiej Gierasimow, wyk. Piotr Iebow, Jelena Bystrickaja, Ludmiła Chitiajewa (75 min) 14.15 Wystawa 2001 - polskie gwiazdy w obiektywie Wiktora Kurnatowskiego 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 15.30 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy 15.55 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 16.05 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 W sanatorium - komedia 17.20 Podróżnicy - serial krajoznawczy 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Zaczarowany ołówek, Królicze zaloty, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Służący (The Servant) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1963, reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Dirk Bogarde, Sarah Miles, James Fox, Wendy Craig (111 min) 22.15 Program lokalny 22.40 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.50 Arena - magazyn sportowy 23.10 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 23.30 Kamyk - film dokumentalny 00.10 Gienek - film dokumentalny 00.30 Muzyka na dobranoc 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.30 Informacje TV-51 06.45 Teleturniej 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Gorący temat - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Program redakcji katolickiej 12.30 Magazyn sportowy 13.00 60 minut 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 15.50 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 16.45 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Pani de Monsoreau - serial przygodowy 18.20 Gorący temat - serial sensacyjny 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Wyspa (The Island) - thriller, USA 1979/80, reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Michael Caine, David Warner, Frank Middlemass, Don Henderson (109 min) 22.00 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 22.20 Miasto duchów (Ghost Town) - horror, USA 1988, reż. Richard Governor, wyk. Franz Luz, Catherine Hickland, Jimmie F. Skaggs, Penelope Windust (85 min) 23.50 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.15 Życie jak poker - telenowela 01.15 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: bł. Aniela Salawa 09.15 Muzeum Wojska Polskiego - film dokumentalny 09.50 Spotkanie ze sztuką - reportaż 10.00 Przygody Saltiego (15) - serial dla dzieci 10.25 Wierni Bogu i Polsce - film dokumentalny 11.30 Proboszcz - reportaż 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Lumen 2000: Duszpasterstwo ludzi upośledzonych umysłowo w Polsce - magazyn 12.30 Klasyka kina: Trzeci człowiek (Third Man) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1949, reż. Carol Reed, wyk. Orson Welles, Joseph Cotten, Trevor Howard, Bernard Lee (99 min) 14.10 Lubię tańczyć (2) - reportaż 14.35 Benedyktyni - film dokumentalny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Nie lękajcie się być świętymi - reportaż 15.25 Księgozbiór - magazyn nowości wydawniczych 15.35 Bractwo Dobrej Śmierci - reportaż 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: bł. Aniela Salawa 16.10 Ze wspomnień księcia Eustachego Sapiehy - rozmowa 16.30 Muzyczne okienko - wywiady na bis 16.45 Europa: W ojczyźnie Wikingów (2) - film krajoznawczy 17.15 Ojciec Ojczyzny naszej - reportaż 17.25 Marcelino chleb i wino - film fabularny 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Zakopane - film krajoznawczy 20.00 Jest Polska, jest Sejm - felieton 20.10 Jeszcze zostały lasy - reportaż 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Nowenna przed uroczystością św. Józefa 21.25 Być księdzem - reportaż 21.50 Każdy papieros niszczy twoje zdrowie - poradnik medyczny 22.00 20 lat Maranatha - film dokumentalny 22.25 Na progu nadziei (2) - relacja z koncertu z okazji 20-lecia pontyfikatu Jana Pawła II 23.20 Gdańskie szanty (2) - reportaż 23.35 Jean Vanier - film dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (P) Biathlon: Zawody PŚ w Lahti - sztafeta 4 x 7,5 km mężczyzn (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) (na żywo) Biathlon: Zawody PŚ w Lahti - 10 km kobiet 10.45 Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w biegach w Oslo - 50 km mężczyzn (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.00 (P) (na żywo) Biathlon: Zawody PŚ w Lahti - sztafeta 12,5 km mężczyzn 13.45 (P) (na żywo) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach w Oslo - skocznia K-112 15.15 (P) Biathlon: Zawody PŚ w Lahti - sztafeta 12,5 km mężczyzn (wydarzenia dnia) 16.30 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Wyścig Paryż - Nicea - 8 etap Nicea - Nicea 160 km 17.30 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach w Oslo - skocznia K-112 (wydarzenia dnia) 19.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells 22.00 (P) Automobilizm: Zawody serii Nascar w Atlancie (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - Short Truck: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (wydarzenia dnia) 00.15 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach w Oslo - skocznia K-112 (wydarzenia dnia) 01.15 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 01.30 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Brytyjskie arcydzieła: MG 10.00 (P) Specjaliści: Twarzą w twarz 11.00 (P) Cyberprzestrzeń 12.00 (P) Łowcy duchów: Nawiedzona sala balowa 12.30 (P) Łowcy duchów: Nawiedzona obwodnica 13.00 (P) Andy: Wśród potężnych szczytów 14.00 Upadek Sajgonu (2) 15.00 (P) Magia niebios: Duchy. Mity i legendy o duchach, zjawach i marach 16.00 (P) Słoneczne imperium: Zderzenie 17.00 (P) Maszyna doskonała: Uderzenie z powietrza 18.00 (P) Niesamowite maszyny: Najszybszy człowiek na Ziemi 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Dzika rzeka Afryki 20.00 (P) Przekręt 21.00 (P) Przebudzenie mamuta 23.00 (P) Niebezpieczeństwa ery zlodowaceń 00.00 (P) Niewyjaśnione zjawiska: Nostradamus 01.00 (P) Poczucie zagrożenia 02.00 (P) Jak to zbudowano?: Fundamenty 02.30 (P) Jak to zbudowano?: Konstrukcje na morzu 03.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 08.00 Dzika przyroda: Afryka - Zabawa w Boga 09.00 Wyprawy: Piloci nad Amazonią 09.30 Wyprawy: Śladami Robinsona Crusoe 10.00 Wyprawy: Górski szlak do Stambułu 11.00 Wojaże (9) 12.00 Powrót Kozaków 12.30 Alchemia światła 13.00 Bezlitosne żywioły: Okrutne morza: Lodowate morza 14.00 Dzika przyroda: Afryka - Zabawa w Boga 15.00 Wyprawy: Piloci nad Amazonią 15.30 Wyprawy: Śladami Robinsona Crusoe 16.00 Wyprawy: Górski szlak do Stambułu 17.00 Wojaże (9) 18.00 Niedzielny Explorer's Journal: Kudłacze z Yosemite 19.00 Wybrane na niedzielę: Podopieczni Jane Goodall 20.00 Wybrane na niedzielę: Avalanche! 20.30 Wybrane na niedzielę: Słonowodne bestie 21.00 Wybrane na niedzielę: W głąb Borneo 22.00 Wybrane na niedzielę: Mama Tina 23.00 Wybrane na niedzielę: Kobra królewska 00.00 Niedzielny Explorer's Journal: Kudłacze z Yosemite 01.00 Niedzielny Explorer's Journal: Podopieczni Jane Goodall Wizja Jeden 07.00 eXsektor: Plemię (The Tribe) - serial SF, Nowa Zelandia 1999, reż. Laurence Wilson/John Reid/Julian McSwiney, wyk. Caleb Ross, Amy Morris, Dwayne Cameron, Beth Allen (30 min) 07.30 eXsektor: Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 08.00 eXsektor: W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (150 min) (powt.) 10.30 eXsektor: Po drugiej stronie (So Weird) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1999, wyk. Cara DeLizia, Patrick Levis, Mackenzie Phillips, Erik Von Detten (30 min) 11.00 eXsektor: Daria - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 11.30 eXsektor: Żywioł - program dla młodzieży 12.00 eXsektor: Brutalna rzeczywistość - program dokumentalny 12.30 eXsektor: Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) - serial animowany, USA 1993-97 (30 min) 13.00 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Filip Zylber, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Jan Jankowski, Wojciech Malajkat, Małgorzata Biniek (30 min) 13.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Dejczer, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (90 min) (powt.) 15.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 16.00 Kobiety i prawo (Family Law) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998-99, reż. Fred Gerber/Paul Haggis/Adam Nimoy, wyk. Kathleen Quinlan, Christopher MacDonald, Julie Warner, Dixie Carter (60 min) 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (120 min) (powt.) 19.00 Młodzi gniewni (Dangerous Minds) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Allan Arkush/James Hayman/Michael Lange, wyk. Annie Potts, Stanley Anderson, Jenny Gago, Michael Jace (60 min) 20.00 Nie do wiary - program o dziwnych zjawiskach i wydarzeniach 21.00 Lunatycy (Sleepwalkers) - serial SF, USA 1997, reż. David Nutter/Kristoffer Tabori, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Jeffrey D. Sams, Naomi Watts, Abraham Benrubi (60 min) 22.00 Blokersi (The PJs) - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 1999 22.30 Odlotowi faceci (Shasta McNasty) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. Alan Cohn/Dennis Dugan, wyk. Carmine Giovinazzo, Jake Busey, Dale Godboldo, Mary Lynn Rajskub (30 min) 23.00 Europa bez spodni - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Masakra na bezludnej wyspie (Troma's War) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Michael Hertz, wyk. Carolyn Beauchamp, Sean Bower, Michael Ryder, Ara Romanoff (110 min) 01.20 Maniakalne pielęgniarki w poszukiwaniu ekstazy (Maniac Nurses Find Ecstasy) - thriller, USA 1990 (100 min) 03.00 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) - serial animowany (30 min) 03.30 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) - serial animowany, USA 1993-97 (30 min) Romantica 06.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (23) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 07.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (24) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 08.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (25) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 09.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (26) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 10.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (27) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 11.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (214) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 12.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (215) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 13.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (216) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 14.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (217) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 15.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (218) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 16.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (23) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 17.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (24) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 18.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (25) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 19.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (26) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 20.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (27) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 21.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (214) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 22.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (215) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 23.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (216) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 00.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (217) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 01.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (218) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Fox Kids 06.00 Leśna rodzina - serial animowany 06.25 Przygody Pytalskich - serial animowany 06.30 Diplodo - serial animowany 06.55 Myszorki na prerii serial animowany 07.20 Świat Bobbiego - serial animowany 07.45 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 08.10 Szalony Jack, pirat - serial animowany 08.35 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji - serial animowany 09.00 Dzielne Żółwie... następna mutacja - serial przygodowy, USA 1997 09.25 Beetleborgs Metallix - serial przygodowy 09.50 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 10.15 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 10.40 Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver 11.05 Przygody Pytalskich - serial animowany 11.10 Gęsia skórka - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. David Warry-Smith 11.35 Eerie Indiana: Inny wymiar - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, reż. Joe Dante 12.00 Spiderman - serial animowany 12.25 X Men - serial animowany, USA 1997 12.50 Silver Surfer - serial dla dzieci 13.20 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze - serial dla dzieci 13.45 Myszorki na prerii serial animowany 14.10 Świat Bobbiego - serial animowany 14.35 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 15.00 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 15.25 Iron Man - Obrońca Dobra - serial przygodowy 15.50 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 16.15 Masked Rider - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Winkless 16.40 VR Troopers - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Hughes 17.05 Beetleborgs Metallix - serial przygodowy 17.30 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 17.55 The Simpsons - serial animowany, USA 1989 18.20 Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver 18.45 Gęsia skórka - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. David Warry-Smith 19.10 Eerie Indiana: Inny wymiar - serial przygodowy, USA 1991 19.35 Liceum na morzu - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1997 20.00 Spiderman - serial animowany 20.25 X Men - serial animowany, USA 1997 20.50 Masked Rider - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Winkless 21.15 VR Troopers - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Hughes 21.40 Beetleborgs Metallix - serial przygodowy 22.00 Zakończenie programu Ques TV 08.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 08.30 Super motocykle 09.00 Deskowe szaleństwo 09.25 Świat sportów motorowodnych 09.55 Nowy horyzont 10.20 Sportomania 11.10 Motorowy zawrót głowy 11.40 Magazyn snowboardingu 12.05 Rally World 13.05 Historia sportu 13.55 Skrzydło w skrzydło 14.25 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 14.55 Słynne samoloty 15.45 Policja, kamera, akcja! 16.15 Super motocykle 16.45 Deskowe szaleństwo 17.10 Świat sportów motorowodnych 17.40 Nowy horyzont 18.05 Sportomania 18.55 Motorowy zawrót głowy 19.25 Magazyn snowboardingu 19.50 Rally World 20.50 Historia sportu 21.40 Skrzydło w skrzydło 22.10 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 22.40 Słynne samoloty 23.30 Policja, kamera, akcja! Wizja Le Cinema 14.00 Samson - film przygodowy, Włochy 1961, reż. Gianfranco Parolini, wyk. Brad Harris, Brigitte Corey, Mara Berni, Franco Gasparri (97 min) 16.00 Jak delfiny (Ta delfinakia tou Amvrakikou) - film obyczajowy, Grecja 1993, reż. Dinos Demopoulos, wyk. Stavros Doyakos, Constantina Alevra, Spyros Pantazis, Nikitas Chronis (120 min) 18.00 Ofiarowanie (Le Sacrifice/Offret) - dramat obyczajowy, Szwecja/W. Bryt./Francja 1986, reż. Andriej Tarkowski, wyk. Erland Josephson, Susan Fleetwood, Valerie Mairesse, Allan Edwall (149 min) 20.30 Stój, bo nie trafię! (Stuj nebo se netrefim) - komedia, Czechy 1998, reż. J. Chlumsky, wyk. J. Abrham, R. Holub, I. Chylkova, J. Somr (90 min) 22.00 Żona lotnika (La femme de l'aviateur) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja 1981, reż. Eric Rohmer, wyk. Philippe Marlaud, Marie Riviere, Anne-Laure Meury, Mathieu Carriere (106 min) 00.00 Widmo śmierci (Un delitto poco comune/Off Balance) - thriller, Włochy/W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. Michael York, Donald Pleasence, Edwige Fenech, Mapi Galan (90 min) Ale Kino! 08.00 Magazyn filmowy: Człowiek w żelaznej masce 08.25 Ręce do góry - film obyczajowy, Polska 1985, reż. Jarzy Skolimowski, wyk. Jerzy Skolimowski, Joanna Szczerbic, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Bogumil Kobiela (68 min) 09.35 Dokument: Milton Berle - film dokumentalny 10.25 Łamigłówka (Missing Pieces) - komedia, W. Bryt./USA 1991, reż. Leonard Stern, wyk. Eric Idle, Robert Wuhl, Lauren Hutton, Bob Gunton (89 min) 11.55 Dokument: Śmieszy, wzrusza i wyśmiewa - historia komedii po włosku - film dokumentalny 12.50 Motodrama - komedia, Polska 1971, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Jacek Fedorowicz, Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Bohdan Łazuka, Jerzy Dobrowolski (82 min) 14.30 Dokument: Tom Cruise - film dokumentalny 15.20 Cyrano i d'Artagnan (Cyrano et d'Artagnan) - film przygodowy, Francja 1962, reż. Abel Gance, wyk. Jean-Pierre Cassel, Jose Ferrer, Sylva Koscina, Dahlia Lavi (140 min) 17.45 Przeznaczenie (Al massir/Le destin) - film obyczajowy, Francja/Egipt 1997, reż. Youssef Chahine, wyk. Nour El Cherif, Laila Eloui, Mahmoud Hemeida, Safia El Emary (130 min) 20.05 Magazyn filmowy: Wild Women 20.30 ALE HIT!: Smażone zielone pomidory (Fried Green Tomatoes) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Jon Avnet, wyk. Kathy Bates, Jessica Tandy, Mary Stuart Masterson, Mary-Louise Parker (130 min) 23.35 Tajemnice serca (Secretos del corazon) - film obyczajowy, Hiszpania/Francja/Portugalia 1996, reż. Montxo Armendariz, wyk. Carmelo Gomez, Charo Lopez, Silvia Munt, Vicky Pena (105 min) 00.20 Pokłon dla zawodnika (The Blood of Heroes/Salute of the Jugger) - film SF, USA 1988, reż. David Peoples, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Joan Chen, Anna Katarina, Delroy Lindo (104 min) 02.05 Magazyn filmowy: Z archiwum X 02.30 Komiksowy morderca (Slamdance) - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. Tom Hulce, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Virginia Madsen, Harry Dean Stanton (96 min) 04.10 Samochody, które zjadły Paryż (The Cars That Ate Paris) - komedia sensacyjna, Australia 1974, reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Terry Camilleri, Melissa Jaffer, John Meillon, Kevin Miles (84 min) Canal + Żółty 08.45 Red Line - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Sjogren, wyk. Chad McQueen, Dom DeLuise, Michael Madsen, Jan Michael Vincent (98 min) 10.25 Big Lebowski (The Big Lebowski) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Joel Coen, wyk. Jeff Bridges, John Goodman, Steve Buscemi, John Turturro (112 min) 12.20 Szpieg z przypadku (My Favourite Spy) - komedia, USA 1951, reż. Norman Z. McLeod, wyk. Bob Hope, Hedy Lamarr, Arnold Moss, Francis L. Sullivan (89 min) 13.50 Pani Bovary to ja - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Zbigniew Kamiński, wyk. Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Tomasz Grochoczyński, Jerzy Radziwiłłowicz, Krystyna Janda (81 min) 15.15 Biuro na tranzystorach (Desk Set) - komedia, USA 1957, reż. Walter Lang, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Katharine Hepburn, Gig Young, Joan Blondell (99 min) 16.55 Jak w masce (Behind the Mask) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Mary McDonnell, Matthew Fox (90 min) 18.30 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 18.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Aktualności filmowe 19.30 Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 3 - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 20.00 Wyrzuć mamę z pociągu (Throw Mama from the Train) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Danny De Vito, wyk. Danny De Vito, Billy Crystal, Anne Ramsey, Kim Greist (83 min) 21.25 Kapryśna miłość (Jilting Joe) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Dan Zeff, wyk. Geraldine Somerville, James Durefoy, Patricia Hodge, Tom Wilkinson (77 min) 22.45 Siostrzeniec (The Nephew) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Eugene Brady, wyk. Aishin McGuckin, Pierce Brosnan, Donald McCann, Hil Harper (106 min) 00.35 Dzieci gorszego Boga (Children of a Lesser God) - melodramat, USA 1986, reż. Randa Haines, wyk. William Hurt, Marlee Matlin, Piper Laurie, Philip Bosco (114 min) Canal + Niebieski 07.45 Pika nożna: liga francuska 09.30 Kotopies - serial animowany (dubbing) 10.20 Córki plemienia Missira - film dokumentalny 11.20 Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 12.25 Podwójny agent (Aldrich Ames: Traitor Within) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. John MacKenzie, wyk. Timothy Hutton, Elizabeth Pena, Joan Plowright, Eugene Lipinski (97 min) 14.05 Całkiem inna miłość (A New Kind of Love) - komedia, USA 1963, reż. Melville Shavelson, wyk. Paul Newman, Joanne Woodward, Thelma Ritter, Eva Gabor (106 min) 15.55 Nowe kino brytyjskie - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1999 16.55 Pika nożna: liga angielska 19.00 Mąż swojej żony - komedia, Polska 1960, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Aleksandra Zawieruszanka, Bronisław Pawlik, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Wiesław Gołas (86 min) 20.25 Pika nożna: liga włoska 22.30 Footloose - film muzyczny, USA 1984, reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Lori Singer, Diane Wiest, John Lithgow (103 min) 00.15 Nowojorskie metro - Opowieści z podziemia (Subway Stories: Tales from the Underground) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Bob Balaban/Patricia Benoit/Spike Lee, wyk. Denis Leary, Anne Heche, Steve Zahn, Lili Taylor (78 min) 01.35 Sport + - magazyn sportowy 04.05 Piłka nożna: wstęp do meczu 04.15 Pika nożna: liga polska Wizja Sport 12.00 Mecz tygodnia: Liga polska - mecz Legia Warszawa - Górnik Zabrze (powt.) 14.00 NBA Jam - magazyn aktualności ligi koszykarskiej NBA 14.30 Pod koszem - magazyn miłośników koszykówki 15.00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 16.00 Krążek w grze: Mecz Polskiej Ligi Hokejowej 18.30 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 19.00 Wielki mecz: Mecz piłki nożnej 21.00 Koszykówka: Liga NBA - mecz Indiana Pacers - Miami Heat 23.30 Pod koszem - magazyn miłośników koszykówki (powt.) Discovery Civilisation 09.00 Podniebne bitwy: Dalej już tylko niebo.... 10.00 Terra X: Ziemia Nefrytowego Buddy 10.30 Pola Bitew: Bitwa o Włochy (1) 11.30 Dawni wojownicy: Aztekowie 12.00 Punkty zwrotne historii: W poszukiwaniu Troi 12.30 Mity Ludzkości: Drakula 13.00 Boska magia: Alchemia - marzenie o złocie 14.00 Łowcy skarbów: Złote piekło 14.30 Pierwsze loty: Masowy transport powietrzny 15.00 Podniebne bitwy: Dalej już tylko niebo.... 16.00 Terra X: Ziemia Nefrytowego Buddy 16.30 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Włochy (1) 17.30 Dawni wojownicy: Aztekowie 18.00 Punkty zwrotne historii: W poszukiwaniu Troi 18.30 Mity ludzkości: Drakula 19.00 Boska magia: Alchemia - marzenie o złocie 20.00 Łowcy skarbów: Złote piekło 20.30 Pierwsze loty: Masowy transport powietrzny 21.00 Podniebne bitwy: Dalej już tylko niebo.... 22.00 Terra X: Ziemia Nefrytowego Buddy 22.30 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Włochy (1) 23.30 Dawni wojownicy: Aztekowie 00.00 Punkty zwrotne historii: W poszukiwaniu Troi 00.30 Mity ludzkości: Drakula 01.00 Boska magia: Alchemia - marzenie o złocie 02.00 Łowcy skarbów: Złote piekło 02.30 Pierwsze loty: Masowy transport powietrzny 03.00 Zakończenie programu Aster City 08.00 Radość o poranku - program muzyczny 09.00 Na tropie: zagadki wody - film przyrodniczy 09.50 A-Teens: The Next Generation - program muzyczny 10.10 Film fabularny 11.40 Enrique Iglesias - program muzyczny 12.00 Sprawy Warszawy - program publicystyczny 13.00 Między nami smakoszami - program kulinarny 13.30 Dobczyce - film krajoznawczy 14.00 Film dokumentalny 15.30 The Beatles - program muzyczny 16.00 Film fabularny 17.20 Goniec warszawski - program rozrywkowy 17.35 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 18.30 Film dokumentalny 20.00 Niech nam żyje młoda para - koncert życzeń 21.00 Wieliczka - film krajoznawczy 21.30 Film fabularny 23.00 Program na poniedziałek 23.05 Muzyczny Po-Wiernik - magazyn muzyczny 00.05 Program na poniedziałek Smyk 06.00 Garfield i przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.00 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program dla dzieci 08.30 Pamiętnik nastolatki: Agata - program dla młodzieży 09.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 09.50 Bractwo Białego Orła - program dla dzieci 10.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 10.50 Bractwo Białego Orła - program dla dzieci 11.00 Garfield i przyjaciele - serial animowany 11.50 Pamiętnik nastolatki: Agnieszka - program dla młodzieży 12.20 Bractwo Białego Orła - program dla dzieci 12.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program dla dzieci 14.00 Bractwo Białego Orła - program dla dzieci 14.20 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 15.55 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Małolaty - program dla młodzieży 18.00 Halogramy - magazyn dla młodzieży 18.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Garfield i przyjaciele - serial animowany 19.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Sercowo - magazyn dla młodzieży 20.30 Halogramy - magazyn dla młodzieży 21.00 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 22.00 Na topie - program dla młodzieży 23.00 Sercowo - magazyn dla młodzieży 23.30 Małolaty - program dla młodzieży 00.00 Zakończenie programu